A network switch creates a network among a plurality of end nodes, such as workstations, and other network switches connected thereto. Each end node is connected to one port of the network. The ports also serve to connect network switches together.
Each end node sends packets of data to the network switch which the switch then routes either to another of the end nodes connected thereto or to a network switch to which the destination end node is connected. In the latter case, the receiving network switch routes the packet to the destination end node.
Each network switch has to temporarily store the packets of data which it receives from the units (end node or network switch) connected to it while the switch determines how, when and through which port to retransmit the packets. Each packet can be transmitted to only one destination address (a "unicast" packet) or to more than one unit (a "multicast" or "broadcast" packet). For multicast and broadcast packets, the switch typically stores the packet only once and transmits multiple copies of the packet to some (multicast) or all (broadcast) of its ports. Once the packet has been transmitted to all of its destinations, it can be removed from the memory or written over.
It is common that some ports are more active than others. Thus, some ports receive most of the packets while other ports receive few of the packets. Therefore, the busier ports have longer backlogs than the other ports. To effective operate, the network switch must actively manage the memory in which the packets are stores, noting which packets are to be shipped to which ports and which portions of memory are currently available. One common method for managing the memory is to provide a fixed buffer per port.